200 pour 100 (Digimon)
by Alounet
Summary: Liste de 100 One Shots de chacun 200 mots sur les différents personnages de Digimon Adventure 01 et 02. Ogremon / Mimi & Joe / Daisuke / Sora / Satoe / Koushiro/ Michael / Koushiro & Taichi / Yamato / Takeru/ Leomon / Tailmon
1. Ogremon

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Voici donc le premier One Shot d'une liste de cent one shot centrés sur la série Digimon. Pourquoi le titre de 100 pour 100 ? Parce que mon petit défi personnel est de faire 100 one shots avec 200 mots à chaque fois. Sur différents personnages, différents couples. Selon mes envies et mes humeurs. Ils peuvent donc tous se lire indépendamment des autres.

* * *

><p><strong>1100 « Ogremon »**

Ogremon regardait les deux Digisauveurs qui se disputaient. Ils se chamaillaient la plupart du temps pour des broutilles mais finalement, c'était leur façon à eux de montrer leur affection. Ils se taquinaient, mais ils s'aimaient. Ogremon supposa qu'à cet âge là, les enfants avaient du mal à exprimer correctement leurs sentiments.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que c'était grâce à ces deux gamins, Mimi et Joe, que lui-même découvrait qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments. Il n'était pas qu'une brute sanguinaire prête à tuer pour le compte du diable en personne. Au fond de lui, il possédait un grand cœur qui ne demandait qu'une chose, aimé et être aimé.

Malgré les mauvaises actions qu'il avait pu commettre dans le passé – et surtout contre eux – les deux jeunes gens ne lui en avait pas tenu vigueur, au contraire, ils l'avaient aidé.

-Tu es prêt à repartir Ogremon ? demanda Mimi.

Le Digimon virus sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que la dispute avait cessé et qu'ils étaient à nouveau réconciliés, comme toujours. Ogremon se leva, faisant bien attention à ne pas défaire son bandage. Lui aussi il les aimait, à sa façon, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Comme eux.


	2. Mimi et Joe

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Pour ce deuxième One Shot, je mets à l'honneur un de mes couples préférés : Mimi et Joe.

* * *

><p><strong>2100 « Mimi et Joe »**

-J'ai envie d'un hamburger !

Le mois d'août s'achevait tranquillement. Mimi était parvenue à convaincre Joe de sortir de ses révisions de prérentrée pour qu'il l'emmène dans un nouveau snack en ville.

L'appétit de la jeune japonaise était impressionnant. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu se demandait parfois ou elle pouvait mettre tout ce qu'elle dévorait. Le plus étonnant, c'était que sa constitution physique ne semblait pas en pâtir étant donné que la demoiselle restait fine comme une guêpe.

Après avoir fait la queue dans le snack, les deux amis passèrent commande. Celle de Mimi paraissait impressionnante et l'addition était salée.

-Je vais régler les deux commandes, annonça Joe à la caissière.

Mimi le regarda surpris, se demandant pourquoi il ne la laissait pas régler sa propre addition. Devant son air interrogateur, le jeune homme répondit :

-Lorsqu'un garçon invite une fille à un rendez-vous, il est de coutume qu'il règle l'addition.

-C'est un rendez-vous entre un garçon et une fille ?

Joe se mit à rougir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Il se contenta de payer. Mimi ajouta :

-Lors d'un rendez-vous, le garçon se montre galant et porte le plateau de la fille jusqu'à la table ?


	3. Daisuke

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Pour ce troisième One Shot, je m'intéresse aux désirs cachés de Daisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>3100 « Daisuke »**

Dans les vestiaires du lycée d'Odaiba, plusieurs garçons étaient en train de s'agiter. Après le sport, il était temps pour tout le monde de se changer et pouvoir prendre une douche.

Daisuke était parmi ces lycéens. Il était fier d'avoir mené – en bon capitaine – son équipe à la victoire lors du match de football. Mais pour l'heure, ses pensées étaient occupées par autre chose. Son regard n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne : Takeru.

Le jeune homme regardait son ami en train de se dévêtir suite à son cours de basket. Le blond était en train de discuter avec l'un de leurs camarades de banalités. Daisuke le voyait enlever son t-shirt, puis son short. Le blond était maintenant en sous vêtements. Il était en train de passer une serviette autour de sa taille pour pouvoir enlever son boxer plus discrètement.

-Daisuke ? T'es dans la lune ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà en train de se diriger vers les douches.

-J'arrive, répondit-il.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit aux douches pour regarder plus bas, vers son entrejambe. L'érection était peut-être trop visible pour qu'il aille se doucher de suite.


	4. Sora

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Pour ce quatrième One Shot, on se place à la fin du second film, avec Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>4100 « Sora »**

Sora lisait à nouveau le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir, soulagée. Taichi avait enfin compris et il s'était excusé. Elle savait qu'elle devait rendre visite au jeune homme et qu'il était important pour eux d'avoir une discussion.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble de son petit-ami, la rouquine aperçut Koushiro sortir de la résidence.

-Sora ? J'ai essayé de te joindre un peu plus tôt, ta mère m'a informé que tu étais sortit.

En effet, la jeune fille ne voulait pas parler à Koushiro qu'elle soupçonnait d'appeler pour Taichi. Elle s'excusa et le rouquin expliqua alors la folle journée qu'ils venaient de vivre avec les virus sur internet et la bataille qui s'en était suivit.

La jeune fille resta embêtée de ne pas avoir aidé ses amis et le monde juste par fierté amoureuse et parce que son petit-ami lui avait fait du mal. Mais Taichi était parfois tellement stupide.

Elle quitta le rouquin et se présenta à la porte de l'appartement des Yagami. Le fils ainé de la famille vint lui ouvrir la porte :

-Sora ?

Le jeune homme était gêné. Son ordinateur sous le bras, Sora lui sourit. Elle n'avait plus besoin de discussion. Il était pardonné.


	5. Satoe

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_: Ce cinquième numéro s'intéressera à Satoe, la mère de Mimi, qui est à l'origine de leur départ à New York._

* * *

><p><strong>5100 « Satoe »**

Satoe Tachikawa adorait sa fille, plus que tout au monde. Mère et fille se ressemblaient énormément. Elles étaient toutes les deux complètement folles, avaient des sautes d'humeur, une sensibilité à fleur de peau et surtout, un amour démesuré pour leurs proches.

Les décisions de la mère de famille furent toujours prises avec l'intention de protéger son mari et sa fille. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une ménagère du type des années 50, mais au fond, elle pouvait se montrer très maligne pour arriver à ses fins, et tout comme sa fille, parfois manipulatrice.

Utiliser ses relations amicales pour obtenir ce que l'on veut était un stratagème qu'elle manœuvrait avec brio. Heureusement, Satoe était dans le même club de couture que l'épouse du directeur de son mari.

-Ton mari n'a pas décidé d'ouvrir une filiale à New York ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

Satoe voulait quitter Odaiba, les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle y avait, et surtout, l'attaque des Digimons qui avait tellement changé sa fille. Cette dernière s'émancipait et grandissait – bien trop vite – et New York pouvait être un nouveau départ pour la famille Tachikawa.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir une place à pourvoir pour Keisuke ?

Satoe sauverait sa famille.


	6. Koushiro

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Pour ce cinquième One Shot, on s'intéresse à Koushiro et à ses relations.

* * *

><p><strong>6100 « Koushiro »**

Koushiro était un génie. Son cerveau à quatre étages lui permettait d'analyser des situations aussi rapidement que son ordinateur portable. Comme tout génie, il était aussi souvent incompris et il y avait un domaine dans lequel il était lamentable : les relations humaines, et plus particulièrement, les relations amoureuses.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sora était mal à l'aise face à Taichi depuis qu'elle sortait avec Yamato.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Miyako était aussi surexcitée dès qu'elle voyait Ken.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier rougissait toujours face à l'intello.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jyou cherchait toujours à protéger Mimi envers et contre tous.

Pourtant, il ne manquait pas d'amour. Ses parents adoptifs le choyaient et l'élevaient pour en faire un homme formidable. Tentomon l'aidait aussi à démontrer la vraie nature de ses sentiments.

Alors pourquoi était-il le seul membre des Digisauveurs a n'avoir eu aucune relation amoureuse à ce jour ? Il l'ignorait.

-Tu finiras par épouser ton ordinateur ! lui avait dit Mimi un jour.

Il était ainsi trop plongé dans un univers virtuel, et dans le but de l'aider, Mimi finit par le convaincre de s'inscrire à un site de rencontres. Pourquoi pas ?


	7. Michael

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Pour ce septième One Shot, on s'intéresse à Michael et la raison de sa rupture avec Mimi, après la saison 2

.

* * *

><p><strong>7100 « Michael »**

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi Mimi.

C'est les mots que Michael Stanton avait prononcé avant de rompre avec sa petite-amie japonaise. Ils s'étaient très vite entendus en se rencontrant à la rentrée 2001. Tous deux faisaient parti d'un groupe de volontaires qui venait en aide après l'attaque terroriste du 11 septembre. Michael tentait de déblayer les débris avec l'aide de Betamon, ce qui intrigua la jeune japonaise tout juste arrivée l'été précédent.

Contrairement aux apparences, la jeune fille apprenait très vite et l'anglais n'eut bientôt plus de secrets pour elle. La brune fit donc connaissance du jeune américain qui la présenta à son groupe de Digisauveurs. Durant plusieurs mois ils flirtaient. Puis à une soirée, deux ans plus tard, ils décidèrent de sortir ensemble. Mais bien qu'une réelle attirance physique les menaient l'un à l'autre, Michael avait découvert qu'il ne représentait que la partie superficielle de la jeune fille, autant dire pas grand-chose.

-J'aimerais toujours Mimi.

C'était les mots qu'avaient employé Joe, lors d'une visite à New York ou il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Michael. Ce dernier ne regrettait pas sa décision de rupture, après tout, depuis, Mimi passait à nouveau beaucoup de temps avec Joe.


	8. Koushiro et Taichi

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Ce One shot se concentre sur Koushiro et la nature de ses sentiments et les questions qu'il se pose à l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un. Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>8100 « Koushiro »**

C'est quoi le sexe ? C'est quoi faire l'amour ? Comment sait-on si l'on aime les femmes ou les hommes ? C'est des questions qui restées sans réponses pour Koushiro. L'informatique, les sciences et la logique n'avaient aucun secrets pour lui. Demandez lui de déchiffrer une équation, il pouvait y parvenir sans problèmes. Cependant, demandez lui d'affronter des sentiments, des émotions et des désirs sexuels, et vous perdiez complètement cet adolescent de 17 ans.

-Taichi, ça fait quoi d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un garçon ou une fille ?

-Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon?

-Non. Mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer.

-Avec qui ?

-Avec toi.

Koushiro ne dit rien, il laissa le brun s'approcher de lui. Les lèvres du sportif se déposèrent sur les siennes et dans une danse effrénée, les deux langues se rencontrèrent et se lièrent ensemble. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que Koushiro, les yeux toujours grands ouverts ne regarde son ami. Il avait aimé cet échange, cependant, il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

Koushiro devait s'y résoudre, la nature de ses sentiments resteraient toujours un mystère pour lui.

-On peut essayer à nouveau?

-Bien sûr.

Taichi sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois Koushiro.


	9. Yamato

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Ce One shot s'intéresse à Yamato et à sa première année de lycée, la musique et l'alcool.

* * *

><p><strong>9100 « Yamato »**

La première fois que Yamato avait gouté à l'alcool, c'était lors de sa première année de lycée. Il avait toujours était plus mûr que ses autres amis. C'est pour cela qu'il se détacha de Sora et Taichi: pour se faire de nouveaux amis, des garçons plus vieux, amateurs de musique.

Cette même année, Yamato se passionna pour un nouvel instrument de musique : la guitare. Prodigue de la musique, en quelques semaines, il devint capable d'en jouer aussi facilement qu'il jouait de l'harmonica.

Ses nouveaux amis parvinrent à le convaincre de monter un groupe de rock. De plus, Yamato se débrouillait plutôt bien au chant. Il avait une bonne voix, chantait juste et surtout, il avait le look qui attirait toutes les filles à lui. Et un groupe de rock sans groupies, ça n'en était pas un.

C'est ainsi qu'après une répétition, l'un des membres du groupe lui proposa une bière. C'est naturellement que le blond accepta. Non pas pour faire comme ses copains, il n'était pas un mouton, mais simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Ainsi, après chaque répétition, il prenait une bière, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de se détacher d'avantage de son enfance et de son passé.


	10. Takeru

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Intéressons nous aux sentiments de Takeru face à ses amis !

**10/100 « Takeru »**

* * *

><p>Une chose qui agaçait particulièrement Takeru était d'être considéré comme le petit dernier, le bébé, celui qu'il fallait absolument protéger.<p>

Par son frère, dans un premier temps. Même si Yamato ne changerait jamais et continuerait d'adopter cette attitude avec lui, le jeune blond aurait aimé qu'il se détache de lui, qu'il cesse de jouer les pères de substitution.

Sora arrivait juste après. Cette dernière s'était attachée à lui lors de leur aventure dans le Digimonde. Elle était comme une seconde maman pour le jeune garçon à l'époque. Une place que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais résignée à oublier. Elle le couvait toujours comme un gosse, cependant, il avait quinze ans maintenant.

Koushiro, Joe et Taichi le voyaient aussi comme le petit frère de Yamato, le plus jeune.

Pire que tout, c'était Hikari qui, en grandissant, tentait de le protéger à chaque fois. Devant sa propre mère, pour couvrir un mensonge. Devant Daisuke, pour prendre sa défense. Devant Patamon, pour les réconcilier après une nouvelle petite dispute.

Takeru était exaspéré. La jeune fille qui avait le même âge que lui ne voyait pas qu'il voulait qu'on le traite à part égale, comme un adolescent normal. Il n'était plus un bébé.


	11. Léomon

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Ce chapitre se concentre sur la mort de Léomon, lors de la saison 1 alors même qu'il se sacrifie pour sauver Mimi face à MetalEtemon !

* * *

><p><strong>11100 « Léomon »**

Il s'était sacrifié, pour la sauver elle. Il ne regrettait rien, même s'il devait mourir pour cela. Alors qu'il voyait son corps disparaître et se transformer en de milliers de données, il revit de nombreux souvenirs le concernant lui traverser la tête.

La plupart d'entre eux contenaient des souvenirs de son pire ennemi, Ogremon, qui était en réalité au fil du temps devenu un rival, puis un ami. Mais il ne s'avouerait jamais qu'il considérait le Digimon vert comme étant un ami.

Il revoyait aussi les enfants élus lui apparaître. Ces derniers avaient changé leur monde, les avaient sauvés, tous, des dangers de Devimon, d'Etemon ou encore de Myotismon.

Puis face à lui, non pas en souvenir, il voyait Mimi pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps contre lui. Elle le tenait dans ses bras et elle le voyait disparaître. Derrière Mimi, il voyait Palmon, Joe, Gomamon et Ogremon également très affectés par sa disparition.

Alors, sachant très bien qu'il était en train de mourir, il posa à nouveau son regard sur Mimi. La dernière image qu'il aurait en tête serait cette petite fille, fraîche et pleine de vie pour qui il s'était sacrifié. Léomon pouvait partir définitivement au paradis.


	12. Tailmon

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_Je place ici l'action durant la saison 2, au début de l'épisode ou les Digisauveurs se réunissent, trois ans jour pour jour après la défaite de Myotismon.

* * *

><p><strong>12100 « Tailmon »**

Toute sa vie, Tailmon avait été une esclave au service du mal, Myotismon. Certes, elle n'avait connu que cette vie là. Mais bien qu'entourée totalement par les ténèbres, elle avait gardée sa part de bonté qui la définissait réellement grâce à Wizardmon.

Ce dernier s'était révélé, au fur et à mesure, être son meilleur ami. Ils avaient partagés de nombreuses choses ensemble et surtout, Tailmon savait qu'elle pouvait se confier librement auprès de l'épouvantail.

Aussi, ce matin là, lorsqu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle vit la date au calendrier dans la chambre d'Hikari, elle eut une boule au ventre. Elle repensa au sacrifice de son ami et à sa disparition tragique. Il lui manquait. Certes, désormais, elle avait Hikari et un tas de nouveaux amis à qui elle pouvait se confier, mais Wizardmon restait dans sa tête son premier véritable ami et son premier confident.

Tailmon sortit sur le balcon de l'appartement pour regarder le soleil se levait. La journée était quasiment identique à celle qui s'était déroulée trois ans plus tôt, en août 1999. Alors que le Digimon était perdue dans ses pensées, quelqu'un venait de la rejoindre sur le balcon : sa partenaire, Hikari.

-Préparons-nous, les autres nous attendent.


	13. Palmon

**Titre** : 200 pour 100

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Adventure

**Couple** : Tous les personnages des deux premières saisons de Digimon.

**Avertissements** : Il se peut que certains One Shots intègrent du Yaoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Digimon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Notes**_:_L'action se déroule à la fin de la saison 1, lorsque Palmon s'isole des autres et refuse de dire au revoir à Mimi. N'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil pour me lancer des défis d'écriture !

* * *

><p><strong>13100 « Palmon »**

Palmon admirait sa compagne humaine. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Palmon avait essayé de comprendre le comportement de son amie. Les semaines passèrent, et Palmon réalisa que son comportement était complètement dicté par ses sentiments.

Si elle avait envie de crier au monde entier qu'elle était énervée, elle le faisait. Si elle voulait embrasser Joe, elle le faisait.

Palmon était par moment décontenancé parce qu'elle avait pour habitude de ne pas s'exprimer sur ses sentiments. Mais au contact de Mimi, elle changea complètement. Elle se laissait aller maintenant à ses émotions, pleurant ou criant de joie au même rythme que Mimi.

Mais pour autant, il était très difficile pour elle de devoir affronter la réalité de ses sentiments. Aussi, lorsqu'elle dû faire ses adieux à sa compagne, c'était trop difficile pour elle.

La seule solution à ses yeux était l'isolement et ne pas se confronter à ce départ soudain qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop atroce.

Mais une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec Mimi était qu'à force de préserver ses sentiments, on en devenait égoïste. Et Mimi ne méritait pas de ne plus la revoir avant son départ.

C'est ainsi que presque trop tard, Palmon parvint à faire ses adieux à sa meilleure amie.


End file.
